Target practice is performed to improve shooting performance by the army or the police. In the present day, target exercises by soldiers are performed according to a program including a schedule, personnel, a space, and an amount of live ammunition for respective men. It is difficult to allow an additional target exercise in limited conditions because of the danger of the target practice. Particularly, when target practice using actual guns is performed, an additional space with a secure facility is needed and a large cost is incurred. Therefore, a target practice simulating system for allowing the target practice at any place is needed.
The target practice simulating system generally uses laser beams, and according to a characteristic of the laser beams, the laser beams are not directed to a single point but are scattered in a target area. Therefore, it is not easy for the target practice simulating system to find an accurate position of the laser beams that are spotted in the target area through image analysis. It is needed to find the accurate spotted position of the laser beam so as to increase the accuracy of the target practice.